


A Little Teasin'

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay, Glaryl, Glenn Rhee - Freeform, Goofing Around, Humor, I don't know what to put, M/M, Silly, So done, darlenn, daryl dixon - Freeform, i'm done, is gay, slight sexual humor, so is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Glenn have a funny way of saying goodbye, even if it's for just a few hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Teasin'

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, it was 3 AM...

"Hey Glenn, take the truck out and grab some supplies will ya?" Rick tosses Glenn the keys along with a bottle of water,"It's all I'm asking of you today."

 

"Sure thing." Glenn catches the two objects and jogs off to find the truck. He spots the dark blue vehicle around front, and Daryl's leaning against it sipping on a beer. Looks like he had finished his work early as well.

 

"Daryl!" He calls out, jogging towards to the redneck. Daryl offers him a wordless smile and sets the beer down so that Glenn can slip into his arms comfortably.

 

"You don't have anything to do?" Glenn asks curiously, resting his head on Daryl's shoulder.

 

"I gotta go scoutin' with Rick and Carl, should be back within an hour." He explains, kissing his forehead and closing his eyes,"Or else I would offer to go with ya."

 

"It's alright." Glenn says and steps back so that he can see Daryl's face,"You going out to look at that town?"

 

"Mhm." Daryl picks up his beer and takes another sip of it,"Want some?" But he still nudges it to Glenn's soft lips.

 

Glenn opens his mouth just a little bit and lets some of the alcohol fill his mouth. He cringes at the taste, it's cheap and old. How Daryl can drink this stuff he has no idea.

 

"Oh c'mon." Daryl takes another swig and sets it down in the bed of the truck,"You cringe at cheap beer but you'll swallow my-"

 

"Daryl!" Glenn rips off his hat and yanks it down over Daryl's head,"There's people around us!"

 

Daryl chuckles and tips the hat up a little,"So?"

 

"So?!" Glenn squeaks,"They've already seen enough of me on my knee's! Especially Rick!"

 

"What about me?" Rick comes walking by, wearing a smirk on his face. He absolutely loves it when this happens.

 

"Glenn's just throwing a hissy fit about how many times you've seen him blowing me." Daryl shrugs nonchalantly and walks away to grab his crossbow from the ground.

 

"Daryl!" Glenn goes red in the face, and quiets down in embarrassment. Shaking his head in defeat, he walks around to the other side of the truck to get in and start the engine. 

 

Daryl comes back over and puts the hat back on the feisty Korean,"Aw don't give me that look." He says, when he notices Glenn's bottom lip pouting and his eyes looking down,"Hey." He connects their lips together in apology," 'M sorry, probably shouldn't have said that."

 

Glenn sighs and puts the hat back on his lover,"I like it better on you." 

 

Crystal blue eyes do a 360 and look back at him fondly,"Alright." He leans closer, lips ghosting over his ear,"I like the taste of you more than alcohol too." 

 

He's on the other side of the lot by the time Glenn quits laughing, that caught him so off guard. Still giggling, Glenn pulls the truck out and rolls the window down. Daryl raises his hand and gives him the finger, and Glenn returns it. It's become their way of saying 'I love you.' 

 

He hears a wolf whistle and a,"Sayonara lucky strike!" as he pulls out, and can't resist sticking his head out the window and blowing the redneck an over exaggerated kiss. 

 

How this whole thing started, he has no idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved! :D


End file.
